Leigelf
|Base ID = }} Leigelf is a Nord miner and the owner of Quicksilver Mine in Dawnstar. He can be found outside the mine during the day. Background He was once married to Beitild, owner of the competing Iron-Breaker Mine, a Dark Brotherhood target. Conversations Lond: "If you don't mind me saying, Leigelf. You're working too hard. Go home." Leigelf: "Never. Not until we turn this mine around, drive Beitild out of business, and force her to apologize to me for everything she's done!" Lond: "What is this feud you have with your wife? What started this?" Leigelf: "I don't want to talk about it." Lond: "You don't want to talk about it, or you don't know?" Leigelf: "I don't want to talk about it." Leigelf: "Thank you for sticking by me." Lond: "Where else would I go? Dawnstar is my home and working here is my job." Leigelf: "It's good to hear you say that. I wish my wife was as simple as you." Lond: "I'll, uh, just take that as a compliment." Dialogue Waking Nightmare "What is it? I haven't had much sleep." :Why aren't you getting much sleep? "It's these nightmares. Me and every one of my workers can't catch a nod without having one. They're almost... real. They say a priest of Mara has arrived in town. We'll see if faith can cure this curse?" Introduction :I'm looking for work. "If you don't mind digging, I own the Quicksilver Mine. It's a better life than working in that damned Iron-Breaker Mine with all those milk drinkers." :Who runs Dawnstar? "That would be Skald the Elder. He's been running Dawnstar ever since he was a boy, and he never lost that brat's attitude. Turned on the Empire first chance he got. Now we're all part of this rebellion." :::or :"Brina Merilis came in with the whole damn Legion and deposed Skald. Couldn't have happened to a better man." (If Imperials control Dawnstar) Quotes *''"What is it? I haven't had much sleep."'' *''"If it's about the mine, I'm all ears."'' *''"Quicksilver Mine is the best mine in Dawnstar, and you can tell those Iron-Breaker miners I said so."'' *''"My wife Beitild is dead. Can't say I miss that old sabre cat."'' – If Beitild is dead Trivia *If the Dragonborn kills Beitild, Leigelf may send a letter of thanks. *He will buy Quicksilver Ore for 25 each. *After Beitild's death, Leigelf will say that he is glad she is gone. She ran a competing mine, Iron-Breaker Mine, also in Dawnstar. *A courier may deliver a Letter of Inheritance if Leigelf dies. *He may be the one who hires the Dark Brotherhood to kill Beitild, as he says he is glad she is dead. They ran competing mines, so the death of competition would help further his own gains. The unexplained circumstances of their splitting-up may be a contributing factor. *If the Dragonborn kills him, Fruki will say, "The gods know what you've done." See also *Leigelf's House Appearances * de:Leigelf es:Leigelf pl:Leigelf ru:Лейгельф Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers